Disappearing Echoes
by Itinerant Poet
Summary: Emily Fitch finds some time to think... Please R&R more could follow if you do!


Let me know if you like it, I'm vain and like the praise but I appreciate the criticism too…

Title: Disappearing Echoes

Author: Cuteginger

Characters: Emily

Rating: nothing of any trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely Miss Fitch, E4 do.

**Disappearing Echoes**

It isn't hard for her to ignore it all. She can just watch her footprints mark the floor with invisible ink and she knows that it will just fade underneath everyone else's. br

She's almost proud of being one of the invisibles. Like it's some kind of secret power.

_A gift._

Soon she'll realize that it's a curse.

The black converses that she had so delicately moulded to her tired feet were trailing along the newly shined floor. She could hear the squeaks and squeals of her fellow students and just out of range – the thundering sound of heavy footed teenagers barrelling down a neighbouring corridor.

To drown out the noise that was reverberating around the building Emily opted to put her iPod on shuffle and switch her mind off for a short while. She found an empty seat which was suitably hidden so that she could close her eyes and not risk being seen.

It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to be seen, she wasn't hiding for that reason, she knew that there were only a handful of people in the building who would have stopped and talked to her, so that wasn't the issue. She was hiding because she was scared she wouldn't be seen at all. If she cut herself off it was because she wanted to stay hidden, rather than face the inevitable truth that she was invisible, just merely a ghost, not really a person at all.

It had been easy to turn herself into the one that hid behind the right people, those boobs of Katie's were a perfect distraction, and the little pest that was her brother James meant that everyone else was too busy smacking him around the head for swearing. She was the good kid. She was the good girl. Emily didn't question anything, just got on with being the _second_ twin.

Those deep blue eyes had been the ones that found her, saw through her and then tore her apart locked on each other as they recalled the joint memory of her youthful indiscretion. She could almost feel the blush rise and engulf her face at the memory. The one person that she wanted to been seen by, had comepletely undone her. Now, it was only those blue eyes that she could see, if she closed her eyes she could almost imagine that she had the courage to do something about it.

It wasn't that she was shy, that wasn't it at all. She just didn't like confrontation, maybe that's why she just let Katie walk all over her. Didn't everyone say that the older twin always took control and became the dominant one? She'd heard that somewhere once and wished that she could buck the trend, but then Katie had asked her what was up, she'd just muttered that it was nothing. Katie was one of those people who thought that those extra few moments of air that they'd breathed in gave them those extra bits of power. Katie definitely liked to be the _older twin_. One day, Emily would stand up for herself she thought. One day, she'd be brave enough, she hoped that it was related to those blue eyes, hoped that they could be her medicine for the soul.

* * *

Emily's left foot was curled up under herself on the window sill, her seat for her short moment of escape, this window sill was one of the final places that the staff hadn't _decorated_ and the students hadn't skirt, crumpled from being pulled out at the last minute from the wardrobe, covered her modesty so she could sit in comfort, her back pressed against the cool white wall. Her mind wandered back to the moment that Katie, once again, had appeared in the outfit that she had so painstakingly laid out for herself that morning, Katie having stolen her outfit then started parading around their bedroom with her tits thrust out and upwards, showing off her _assets_.

Emily sighed, the depth of it caught her by surprise, and she felt her lungs collapse within her. The heaviness of her heart seem to forcibly reduce her body to a slumped figure, curled into the corner of the window

The melancholy strain of Snow Patrol flooded Emily's mind, her iPod sensing her mood with ridiculous accuracy. It was the piano's soft lilt that helped Emily drift out of her mind for a few moments. She could let those eyes swallow her up, their deep colour burning her skin like the warmth of the sun. A contented feeling cast itself across her skin until she was almost asleep, just the words of the song directing her daydreams.

Letting her eyes open just enough to survey the scene around her, Emily shifted her legs just enough that her left one could loose some of the pins and needles it had collected. The thundering from adjacent corridors had failed to result in students powering down the small white length of room that she was in, and this caused a small smile to escape her lips. At least now she could daydream in peace, accept, just for a few moments, that the girl with the piercing blue eyes was the reason her heart decided to do a little dance whenever she was in a room with her. She could even pretend that she was braver, the stronger one for once.

It wasn't long until she felt the call of her notebook. It had become her little island of solitude, she never wrote anything that Katie would understand, she didn't want to explain herself, it was bad enough having to embarrass herself by getting out of that yellow monstrosity everyday, let alone having her own sister quiz her on something she deemed to be very private. Instead she wrote lines hidden in the middle of the pages, down the spine of seemingly blank ones, whilst the drawings that danced across its cover were another code to her, and only her, about her feelings that day. After she detailed an entwined pattern of swirls and curls across the front of it, she opened it to a blank page. Hidden in the middle of the clean crisp pages, she wrote a poem, the words just bursting out of her mind until the delicate scrawl of her handwriting had scarred the white page beneath.

_"if I were stronger I'd right all of this, I'd make you my queen, but I wouldn't slave for you, I'd stand tall and praise you, with my words and my kisses."_

It took all her resolve not to scrawl the blonde-haired girl's name across the middle of the page, to try the name out with her pen to see how it felt, to try it on for size. She knew that she'd probably never get to right it the way she wanted, with a cute little heart decorating the I. instead of letting the pen mark the paper she imagined the black scrawl of the name in her mind, the word seemed 10feet tall to her, bold and full of striking lines, she liked it, it made her want to own it, have some connection to it that wasn't just a day dream.

_"Fuck it"_ She thought, _"I don't think I could be any more pathetic if I tried"_ she smirked a little, not for any reason other than the blue eyes of her dream girl had snuck into her thoughts again and her stomach had done a triple somersault back flip pike with added twirls in accordance.

The notebook was hastily stuffed into her bag and the pen dropped carelessly, the lid cast aside as she moved her slightly dead leg out from under herself and dropped down onto the lino floor. Not exactly sure what she was planning, she couldn't just sit there and watch the blonde-haired beauty dance in front of her closed eyes. Her worn down converse made a delicate slap against the floor as she headed to the courtyard, intent on either finding _her_ or just forgetting; all these conflicting feelings. Her heart had already decided, her mind however, was a bit slower to catch up.


End file.
